<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Else by MarieMaknae23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556481">No One Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23'>MarieMaknae23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, idol jinyoung, semi public blow jobs, what am I even doing, writer mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was sure Park Jinyoung wasn’t the best choice to lend his voice for his first audiobook, of course, his mind will change after hearing him read with uncanny perfection his masterpiece. In the end, it became very clear, no one else was more perfect than him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t believe how perfect this prompt was, I had been imagining something like this before but never got to actually write it, I’m so happy I was able to do this. I wanted to expand myself even more! There’s just so much material for me! I think I deviated a bit from what you usually had in mind, I hope it doesn’t bother you me giving a more deeper thought with the main idea. </p><p>Also I want to thank my beta for putting up with so much bad writing and horrible grammar, a beta definetley makes things better. </p><p>I hope everybody enjoys this as much as I was enjoying it writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, absolutely not.” Mark shook his head vigorously, throwing his glasses on the desk, looking intently at his manager with a frown. “I won’t allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Mr. Tuan, the moment you gave the rights to the audio company, they can do whatever they want with the book. That includes which people they hire to narrate the book,” his manager replied. Mark sensed that Youngjae was trying his best not to roll his eyes and sigh frustratedly. Maybe he was already expecting his reaction, and that is why he had resisted telling the news of the recent casting to his boss, knowing how he was a perfectionist.</p><p> </p><p>Mark Tuan is one of the most successful writers for young adult novels in the last year, his most recent novel had caused a furor, forcing the printing press to reprint books, immediately the permissions to translate into other languages arrived, as well as the proposal to make his book a movie and an audiobook.</p><p> </p><p>Mark sensed that there were fewer opportunities to ruin his masterpiece with an audiobook, so it was the only thing that he agreed to. He only asked to be aware at all times of each adjustment that was made, about who would lend their voice to the book, as well as to authorize when they finally start recording.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Jinyoung is one of the many idols who believe they are actors,” Mark snorted, vaguely remembering seeing his face in some recent drama, as well as in many commercials of various things. Obviously, he was the idol of the moment. His music career was at its peak, and his acting career seemed promising for many, but not for Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw his drama,” Mark says. “He lacks a lot in terms of acting. It was flat, without emotion, but of course, as everyone thinks he is attractive, it’s the reason why the drama succeeded. He didn’t even had the main lead. His main lead drama is just coming.” Mark took his glasses back from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“The company chose him because he is under the same label. In addition, he is one of the most famous personalities as of the moment. Everyone is hoping on this new drama to peak to see his full performance. When this audio book is released, the drama will also be on air so this will guarantee the success of the audio book even more.” Youngjae tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“The book was successful by itself,” Mark wrinkled his nose. “It didn’t need famous actors or anything to be a bestseller. It’s also just my second book. The first one almost nobody read it, so don't try to tell me it succeeded because I'm a recognized author. I wasn’t until <em>Dancing On My Own</em> came out, and you know the reason for its success?” Mark removed the glasses from the bridge of his nose, staring at Youngjae “Because it’s the first book that perfectly recounts the discrimination that the LGBT community abides by every day of their lives, as well as the unrequited love and pain of someone gay falling in love with someone straight. Also it’s a coming-of-age book, so teenagers that are struggling in accepting their sexualities find comfort in this book and can identify themselves with the lead. If that second-class straight actor does it, it will lose all sense.” he sighed, trying not to roll his eyes at the ideas that were storming into his mind   “The deluded girls who "ship" him with his bandmate will only ruin it. They will think it’s another one of their fictional stories where gays fuck like rabbits in unreal situations. The book will lose its meaning and teenager girls will be reading stuff that they shouldn’t be reading.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one actually ships Jaebeom with Jinyoung. Everyone knows that Jaebeom is too dumb for Jinyoung.” Youngjae commented in a low voice. “And you know too much about Jinyoung even though you said before that you didn't even knew who he was.” Youngjae said in a mocking tone trying to mask it as polite Mark decided to just ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want Park Jinyoung doing the audiobook, end of the discussion.” Mark cuts him off. “Again, the book is going to lose its meaning if just anyone does it, why can’t it just be some guy with a very nice voice instead? Why does he have to be famous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, Mr. Tuan, we can't do much about it anymore.” Youngjae said, fear flashing across his face as anger bubbled up inside Mark. “In case of abrupt cancellation of the premade contract, we will be entitled to a fine of a large amount of money. As I had already mentioned, when signing the transfer of rights, we signed that they could do whatever they wanted with the book.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they broke the contract first,” Mark said tersely. “It was stipulated in the contract that I had to be part of all decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at his calendar, “when are they doing the first reading? Or test reading, I don’t know what they call it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Youngjae replied, checking the schedule on his tablet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'll be around tomorrow. Maybe they wanted to hide this from me, but it's my work, I won't let a spoiled child ruin it.” Mark said, waving to Youngjae that he could go. Youngjae left the office after bowing slightly, but not before rolling his eyes after having turned his back entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“They want to bypass me because they think I’m just a new writer, that I am stupid and naive. Well, I’ll make them see that it’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door to the boardroom opened, everyone seemed genuinely surprised to see Mark. It had been his initial plan to surprise them, so they didn’t have time to pretend to his face or pretend everything was all right and good just to try and pamper him. That was why he had resisted a lot at first, his book was about his own demons in high school when it came to accepting himself as he truly was, he was not going to leave something as important as that lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Tuan!” The producer immediately stood up and bowed to him. “We were not expecting you! You should have warned us to prepare everything in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I don't need anything at all. You don't have to prepare something else besides what is needed.” Mark tried to smile at him. He felt a little out of place, since all the executives were dressed in expensive designer suits, obviously wanting to look as important as they could. Mark, instead, only wore a worn out oversized sweatshirt and ripped jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to see how the first reading was going to be, especially with... our protagonist.” He tried to control his voice “After all, I am the one who should really be present at these meetings, just in case the context behind the dialogue is not well understood. I’m pretty sure my lawyer and I left that very clear in the contract we signed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sure, sure.” The producer quickly stood from his chair, beckoning Mark to take it. In front of him there was an unoccupied chair.</p><p> </p><p> “Park Jinyoung has not arrived yet,” the producer added, apparently the question reflected on his face. “His manager called, they're stuck in a bit of traffic a few blocks from here, but it won't be long.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark snorted under his breath, adjusting his glasses in one smooth movement, glancing at Youngjae, as if wanting to show him the mistakes he was already running into.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, the producer kept talking about trivial things—things that he had already commented on the day they signed the contract. About how his particular content had caught his attention, especially the harshness with which he related certain scenes, and how he felt the main character's pain in his own heart.</p><p> </p><p>“That's why I'm here. Because I want to make sure the message is conveyed well.” Mark answered him for the first time since he started his monologue. “Can I ask why Park Jinyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by a long list of qualities.” The producer puffed out his chest, suddenly feeling very proud, perhaps hoping that Mark would be happy with his choice. “First, because he is the actor of the moment. Since his last drama, even after having a secondary role, he began to receive many offers. We were very fortunate that he chose this role over others even though it is only an audio book. Furthermore, his tone of voice has been praised by many people not only his talent for singing, but that he has the right tone and cadence. Obviously because he has read many books in his life and…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” The door of the boardroom opened and someone entered in a rush. That someone no one else than the coveted "Superstar of the Moment", dressed from head to toe in black, with a mask over his face, dark glasses and disheveled hair. In his hands he carried a tray with Starbucks coffees. His manager right behind him with several bags, also from Starbucks.</p><p> </p><p> Jinyoung apologized, making quick bows to each person there. “Some citizen thought it was a great day to crash in the middle of an intersection at 8am on a workday.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Mark's presence in the room. “Oh is…?”  Jinyoung quickly took off his sunglasses and removed the mask, revealing his bare face and scraggly beard. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Tuan, it is truly an honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I thought introductions were going to be necessary,” the producer chimed in when he saw Mark look at him with a raised eyebrow, carefully observing the newcomer's appearance. “But I think you know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not personally, but I saw his picture in the book and at the book signings,” Jinyoung explained, pushing his long black hair back, putting a warm smile on his lips. “You could say that I am a fan, I read your two books and I’m eagerly waiting for another. I think your style is just perfect and out of this world. It’s hard to explain, but I am truly a fan.” Jinyoung gave him that smile again and Mark tried not to be convinced by those beautiful words and his spectacular appearance.</p><p> </p><p>When he first entered the boardroom, he found his image too sloppy, as if he had just jumped out of bed and bolted to the meeting, coffee being just an object of distraction and making him seem friendlier. However, already once stripped of his mask and glasses, he saw clean skin without imperfections, the shadow of his beard gave him a strangely mature appearance, and his clothes, despite the monotony, matched perfectly. It was not sportswear, if not an elegant combination of dress pants and a light sweater that was loose on his body. The newcomer seemed to be all smiles with everyone, not stopping with bowing and explaining that he had bought coffee for everyone. For obvious reasons, there was no coffee for Mark, but his manager would quickly go for one. Mark noticed that his hands were shaking a little when he handed over his own credit card to the manager, so Mark sensed that he was nervous. However, even despite that small tremor, there was no evident nervousness in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let's start before it gets late. The recordings start tomorrow, and there's no need for you to learn the whole book as if it were a drama.” The producer began to explain. “We just need you to understand the general idea to be able to give the right emotions at the right times.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you did read the book, Mr. Park” Mark interrupted, leafing through the material that the producer had given him. It was some kind of script, with notes emphasizing the emotions of the characters in sync with the scenes in the book. “Given the fact that you say you’re a fan of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did read it. I read it before it became a bestseller. I was captivated from the moment I read the description.” Jinyoung said calmly. “And please, call me Jinyoung, I know I'm younger than you, so formality is not necessary, Writer Tuan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, can you explain to me briefly what the book is about in general?” Mark asked, next to him the producer tensed and he thought he heard Youngjae sigh heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it deals with the dilemmas in adolescence of how to discover who you really are, including sexuality, the stigmas that exist with homosexuality in our current society, reflecting it in the thoughts of a high schooler, and we grow up with him. His crazy ideas make us laugh and his first... sexual experiences…” Mark noticed the slight pink blush on his cheeks, but Jinyoung instantly regained his poise. “… his first sexual experiences make us remember our own and the innocence that all that entails.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say it as if you were doing a reading report, Jinyoung-ssi,” Mark said, adjusting the glasses that occasionally slipped down the bridge of his nose. “I want to know what exactly it is about for you, what this project will bring to you and what makes you want to forget the stigma that follows idols these days. That you won’t mind the negativity that you are going to receive for a certain scene in chapter ten and chapter 15, and not to mention, chapter 20. And especially for portraying an openly gay character.” Mark's voice was so cold that it seemed to freeze the whole atmosphere in the boardroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Jinyoung started, hesitating a bit, his voice trembled and he could see his pupils moving incessantly, searching for the answers in his brain.</p><p> </p><p>After clearing his throat, he abandoned all that nervousness that had been reflected in his face for a second. “Honestly, Author Tuan,  I am not saying that I care little about the fans, but  I do care a little about the image that I must have in front of them. I’m no longer the same boy who debuted at 18 years old and in that process I might have matured. I must abandon the image of ’the boy who is your first love,’ because it really does not suit a 26-year-old like me. So no, I don't care about the sex scenes, I don't mind cursing, and I don't care that my character is gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Jinyoung's eyes gave him away a bit in his security while speaking, however, it was only a microsecond, so he was almost certain that no one else noticed. “I support a movement for inclusion and equality, so I think this also falls within this. For me, it was a book in which it helps you to realize the stigma and problems there are about accepting yourself as a homosexual in a homophobic society, that we fall in love just like...,” Jinyoung stuttered slightly, “they do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark began to understand why all the stuttering, or at least he thought so.  </p><p> </p><p>“It's a light and fun book that touches on difficult issues in this society, and I think the biggest reason it was successful, aside from the fact that it's the first non-fanfiction book to show explicit gay sexual intercourse. It is for the same reason that it teaches difficult subjects in a simple way and helps closed-minded people to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent again. Some looked wide-eyed at Jinyoung, whose passion in his speech reflected in his eyes. Others alternated their glances between the two, as Mark kept staring at him, carefully analyzing all those little moments in which Jinyoung dropped his confident countenance. Others simply avoided looking anywhere, admiring their nails very attentively, or the stains on the wall as if they were the most interesting things in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“I also want a schedule of when the recordings will be. I want to be here so that I can guide the narration,” Mark said after a while, being a little impressed by Jinyoung’s passionate speech, but still having his doubts about him, getting up to leave the meeting room, from which the producer was too relieved.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>If Mark hated something, it was someone telling him <em>I told you so</em> especially when he had clung tightly onto something. Mark had always assumed that due to his personality he didn't like losing, and that was the reason he was so stubborn, especially in such obvious things for him, as in his believing that Park Jinyoung wasn’t the right choice for his audiobook.</p><p> </p><p>Because, holy fucking shit, he was. Oh! He was.</p><p> </p><p>As he had promised, Mark was present during the recording of the first chapter. It started at around 7am because Jinyoung still had to do his other activities as an idol later in the day. They were close to having a comeback again.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Mark had never been a person to get up early. He preferred to stay up all night before having to wake up early and sacrifice his precious hours of sleep. However, that day he dragged his butt out of his house to arrive at the recording studio early, with ten minutes to spare, sipping his Americano with an extra shot of espresso.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Jinyoung was already there, his hair damp, as if he had just come out of the shower. The shadow of his beard was even more pronounced than the previous day, and there were deep dark circles under his eyes. But still, he was studying the script meticulously, glasses perched on his nose, making him look smart and even more handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Mark tried to ignore the fact that he had just thought Jinyoung looked attractive. He tried not to waste too much time wondering about him. His manager was insightful, and he would immediately notice his interest. Youngjae would mock him, repeating his previous words, about him calling Jinyoung not a big deal. Obviously Jinyoung’s stage look was too different from his natural look and, to be honest, Mark thought that his natural look was a thousand times better than having really heavy makeup, his entire look trying to make him look like a prince.</p><p> </p><p>They began at exactly seven o’clock, sticking to their schedule. They provided Mark with headphones so that he could hear the actor's voice more closely. Mark closed his eyes, pleasantly surprised to hear the soft tone with which Jinyoung began to read the first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, he had been wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung’s voice was low, but it was smooth and silky, like melted dark chocolate gently spreading across a smooth surface. He read carefully, respecting each comma, each pause, knowing how to modulate his voice when the main character was deep in thought. Jinyoung adopted that mocking tone when he was with his friends, returning again to that tenuous and nervous voice when he fell into his thoughts and began to fantasize about the love interest, letting out his despair as he recounted the hapless life of being secretly in love.</p><p> </p><p>Mark had never thought about it, but ultimately, Jinyoung's voice was perfect for the protagonist, almost as if the protagonist was based on Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, but Mark would never admit that. He preferred to be put in a bucket full of roaches before saying that Park Jinyoung was a very good choice. At the moment, he only deigned to nod slightly when asked what he had thought of it. But he took mental notes of everything he really wanted to say. Mark could tell that Jinyoung was trying hard to do everything right, although he was sure that if he tried a little less it would still be just as perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his schedule, they couldn't record many chapters in a single day, but Jinyoung did it so perfectly that there was no need to re-record or have many breaks, so simply after reading two or three chapters, the recording would finish and everyone could continue with the rest of their day. Jinyoung always said goodbye with deep bows to everyone, including Mark, only to return the next day, always 10 or 15 minutes early. No matter how early it was, Jinyoung was already there. But as the days passed, Mark noticed the fatigue on his face, but his fatigue didn't affect his performance level, as his reading was perfect as ever. </p><p> </p><p>One day, they decided to change the recordings to around ten o’clock at night. The most complicated chapters of the book were approaching: the confrontation with the protagonist's parents about his sexuality, and the first mature scene. Mark had specifically requested that it be a more relaxed schedule of people, that only the audio technician and him meet in the office so that Jinyoung could concentrate as much as possible. The first scene was something complicated and it called for Jinyoung's emotions to run high. Mark asked him to sleep that day and get plenty of rest.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to the studio, Jinyoung was already inside the booth, pacing slightly from side to side, a pronounced wrinkle on his forehead. He winced when he heard Mark's voice from inside the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“All good?” he asked. It was the first time Mark saw him like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m trying to get in the mood.” Jinyoung shook his head and wore the headphones before standing in front of the microphone. He called out, “I'm ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get so overwhelmed by this scene,” Mark told him, surprising himself with his own words. “You just need to put yourself in the character's shoes and you’ll do well. You have done very well these days and I have no doubt that this will be no exception.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that Mark gave him such a direct compliment that Jinyoung felt his ears get too hot. Jinyoung smiled so big that it lit up his face, making his ears grow hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” The audio technician, Yugyeom, cleared his throat.  He threw the two mocking glances. “We start in 3...2...1…”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Mark had thought, Jinyoung didn't struggle to find the right feelings for the scene, in fact it even seemed too real as Jinyoung's voice overflowed with anguish as he did his monologue about his true identity.</p><p> </p><p><em>“... and it is so difficult for me to hide it</em>,<em>”</em> Jinyoung read and Mark closed his eyes to visualize it.  <em>“For you I am perfect, I am the ideal son, and I am hiding a very dark secret which I am sure will make me stop being perfect in your eyes, in the eyes of all of society.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung breathed deeply before continuing. <em>“Mom, Dad, I only have one sin... and my only sin is having fallen in love with Justin.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Mark could see again the face of despair of his parents at the moment of having said exactly those words a few years ago, except the name was Jackson. <em>“And I can't keep it shut because I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm drowning in my own feelings because I don't know what to do with them. I need to breathe... I need to be me, I need to be free... I need to tell you that... I'm gay... and…”</em> Mark opened his eyes slowly when he heard Jinyoung's voice, always with perfect intonation, begin to break. He looked at Jinyoung through the large window that overlooked the small booth and saw the script shake considerably as Jinyoung's hands trembled.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I'm gay, but I'm also your son and... and—</em>shit, I'm sorry!” Jinyoung put the script down, immediately putting his hands to his face. Judging by the movements of his shoulders, he burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the booth, Yugyeom and Mark were in absolute silence, Yugyeom stopping the recording and Mark carefully observing the despair in Jinyoung's sobs. Mark thought back to their first meeting and connected all the dots, now able to understand the true anguish and despair in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Jinyoung, let's take ten minutes.” Mark said, breaking the small silence. He turned to Yugyeom, who still looked confused. “Do you think you can leave us alone for a moment?  Bring coffee for the three of us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark handed him his credit card and Yugyeom shrugged, leaving the room. Mark patiently waited for Jinyoung to remove his hands from his face, waited until he looked a little calmer than before. He had leaned against one of the walls of the booth,  staring into space, his eyes lost, thick tears still rolling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You're good?” Mark asked. He had entered the booth approaching carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I'm very sorry,” Jinyoung came out of his trance, realizing the situation he was in. He shook his head and wiped his tears, maybe too hard. “I always have this problem with crying scenes, I can’t control myself easily” he tried to smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You can breathe, Jinyoung, breathe.” Mark advised, vaguely remembering the lines he had written in his book, just in the pages Jinyoung had just read. He approached Jinyoung with fear and put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to free yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung turn to fix his eyes on Mark. Mark saw the pain behind those beautiful dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” Jinyoung told him, letting out a deep sigh, realizing that Mark knew one of his biggest secrets, if not the most important one. “It isn't easy, you know? I think I can never be who I really am.” His lip trembled and he hastened to catch it between his teeth. “I think that's why I begged the company to let me do this, I'm crying out for help in silence, so I hope it is understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask the company to do this?” Mark asked, suddenly interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung sniffed, “they were going to cast Jo Insuk or Kim Soohyun, even Lee Minho was considered. You know,” he shrugged before continuing, “these really talented and experienced actors who've already done intense scenes and would probably have no problem doing things like this. But since I read the book, I related with the character in a personal way so I begged that they let me do it.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung shook his head and looked at the ground. “What I said at the beginning, about wanting new challenges and abandoning my good boy image. That’s not the case.” he sighed “It’s kind of pathetic, I know, but it's my indirect way of coming out, because I know I will never be able to say it out loud, not unless I want to keep working. And I just love music so much, I struggled so much to debut to abandon it just because I want to come out.”</p><p> </p><p>“So screw your happiness?” Mark asked. “I thought you read the book, Jinyoungie? You missed many details then.” Jinyoung raised his head at the affectionate nickname, however Mark didn't realize that he had called him that.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to give zero fucks about the others, you just have to be good with you. I know how difficult it is to come out, but it is not necessary to do it publicly. Why does your private life have to interest them? Have you told your fans everything? When you go out to party and get black out drunk? When someone seems attractive to you and you seduce him? Every night you take someone home? When you give yourself some love and pleasure?” Jinyoung giggled nervously and blushed, Mark didn’t even knew he could be this blunt. “You only have to accept it and the ones you care about the most. If those people don't accept you, then you can eliminate them from your life. It doesn't matter if they are family or friends, you have to be good with yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if they are my parents? Not all parents can react the way Mathew's parents did.” Jinyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinyoung, I told my parents that I was gay when I was 16 and they didn't believe it and thought I was confused because I was very young.” Mark sighed. “Before I went to college I introduced them to my boyfriend at that time and they didn't speak to me until just last year, asking for forgiveness. They said they were going to try, but all this happened after having read my book so I don't know if they really realized the mistake they made or if they only did it because they realized the success that I am having.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark shrugged. “I'm not telling you that it's easy, fuck, it's not. But once you get rid of those people who don't let you be who you really are, your life improves a thousand ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“So... are you Mathew?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“Something a bit of what I lived in high school mixed with a lot of imagination.” Mark laughed. “Definitely my crush from high school ignored me. I didn't have the cheerleaders in love with me and my first time was not as wonderful as I wrote it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark wrinkled his nose “not to mention that my first blowjob itself was given to me by a girl behind the bleachers at a soccer game and I had to think of Leonardo Dicaprio or someone like that to get hard. I lasted like three minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark frowned at the memory and Jinyoung let out a laugh. It was the most beautiful sound Mark had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>“That was too much information, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, my first kiss tore open my upper lip because we both wore braces,” Jinyoung confessed, also smiling. “And nobody told me about the "preparation" to have before... you know... don't eat to many greasy things and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them suddenly felt hot at the face, so Mark laughed, too shrill to hide his sudden blush and Jinyoung followed suit. “Thank you, Author Tuan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Mark,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mark, really,” Jinyoung said, looking at him so intensely that Mark felt his entire body go up in flames.</p><p> </p><p>“You do it very well. I had a lot of doubts at first about you, but I no longer have doubts that it's almost as if I had written that character thinking of you.” Mark's hand moved automatically and, before he had realized it, his hand had already caressed Jinyoung’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They were both silent for a few seconds, the atmosphere of the booth getting heavy, as Jinyoung's body tensed under Mark's touch. But  instead of moving away, he moved closer to the other, pressing his cheek against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark took a step forward, not knowing quite what he was doing and Jinyoung closed his eyes. Mark's heart swayed strongly against his chest, listening to the beating in his ears. Jinyoung was so close that he could still see the tears between his eyelashes and the crevices of his dry lips, which Jinyoung hastened to lick to moisten them a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit,</em> he was so close.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehem ehem.” A ridiculous cough sounded through the speakers and they both startled, jumping apart, standing one on each corner of the booth, quite awkwardly "Can we continue recording?” Yugyeom asked them, they both turned to see him and discovered the young technician, looking at them with an overly mocking smile on his lips and gently sipping what appeared to be an iced chocolate drink.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking Yugyeom and his fucking timing.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Mark was in trouble, in too much trouble to be honest. He’s never been in such big trouble. What the fuck was he thinking when he wrote in perfect detail that oral sex scene from his high school memories-the one under the bleachers of his high school stadium?</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately (or strategically?) he wore a mask and a cap that completely hid his face. Although he could do little with his ears, since he knew they were totally red. It also did not help that Yugyeom was by his side, not stopping with chuckling and mocking.  And it definitely didn’t help that Jinyoung was spectacular in his narration, especially in the way he licked his lips before emitting the moans stipulated in the script. The only good thing about this situation was that Mark wasn't hard... yet.</p><p> </p><p>He would never admit it out loud, but Mark had jerked off at least twice the night before and this morning so he could be “unloaded” as possible for these scenes. Apparently it worked, but instead of thinking about his favorite porn video, he thought about him and Jinyoung being the actors doing all those things.  </p><p> </p><p><em>“Ah, shit, baby, harder…” </em>Jinyoung moaned softly against the microphone, his voice magnifying in the headphones. They had gone directly to the sex scene, Mark was sure that Yugyeom was doing it on purpose, all for the little moment that had interrupted them the previous time.</p><p> </p><p> “<em>I could feel his hands delicately running all over my torso, almost as if he were afraid, as if he was going to break me, but I was sure that he would not break me, I wanted him to hold me with more force in his arms, that we merge in a hug so powerful that we become one.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Why the hell did Jinyoung turn to look at him directly? That was too much so Mark closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his hands, trying to think of other things, however, the only thing that resonated in his mind was Jinyoung's velvety voice.</p><p> </p><p> <em>“His long and nimble fingers wrapped around my manhood, finally touching what I dreamed of so much. Oh shit, it was much better than my dreams, the nimble movements of the wrist managed to distract me enough not to notice that his left hand had slid up to my entrance, just pressing against the tight muscle.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Perhaps closing his eyes didn't help Mark because instead of remembering that fateful first time, which was much worse than what was described in the book, he imagined not Jackson, who was his first love, but Jinyoung, naked in all his glory, the muscles of his abdomen beaded with sweat and his smooth cheeks completely flushed.</p><p> </p><p>The Jinyoung of his imagination moaned at the same time as the real one. And in Mark’s mind he had just parted his buttocks and buried his tongue, tasting his sweetness and feeling him start to tremble under his grip and arching his back to push more of himself against his face, moaning and pleading for more.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. A million times fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Now he had gotten hard, he was sure of that. All by his fucking imagination!</p><p> </p><p>He straightened up, crossing his leg disinterestedly, as if he were just settling in the chair, feeling how that small friction of the fabric against his manhood made his blood rush down. He knew that if he held his breath it should drop, but he was almost certain that he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen before it subsided. Especially with the erotic way in which Jinyoung's moans kept ringing in his ears even though he was already reading another part of the book.</p><p> </p><p>Mark finally opened his eyes when he heard too much silence. Next to him, Yugyeom finished reviewing the audio, still unable to remove that mocking smile off his face. Thank heavens he didn’t make any comment.</p><p> </p><p>Mark dared to take a look at Jinyoung inside the booth, he looked relatively normal, only with slightly flushed cheeks but his ears were completely red. Today, Jinyoung went straight from a performance to record. So he still wore his stage wardrobe. He ditched his jacket, but as he fanned himself slightly with the sheets of his script, he revealed the curves of his muscles under the short-sleeved black shirt he was wearing. It clung well to his body, revealing his strong arms. With one hand, he pushed his hair back and Mark almost fell off the chair at this action. His other hand went to his belt, adjusting it a little and nervously moving one of his legs, where at last, Mark noticed a lump that was not there moments ago. Mark immediately looked away because he did not want him to be caught in an even more compromising position. So he quickly looked up, only to find that Jinyoung was already staring at him with an almost palpable intensity, and with a glint in his eyes—it was a look of pure lust.</p><p> </p><p>The younger swallowed, then nodded pretending to listen to what Yugyeom was saying about some nonsense, never breaking eye contact with Mark.  The author licked his lips and Jinyoung imitated him and swallowed again, causing his Adam's apple to move up and down visible, making Mark want to desperately run his tongue over that area and suck until he left a large mark on his smooth skin.</p><p> </p><p>Mark suddenly felt feverish and he could not deny that his face was completely red now. His whole body began to tremble and he felt that he was suffocating with the mask covering his nose and mouth. He could feel the erection trapped between his pants and his underwear. He picked up the bottle of water that rested on the desk in front of him, sipping it in large gulps, even though it meant revealing his tomato-red face.</p><p> </p><p>He kept feeling Jinyoung's gaze fixed on him, and the hair on his arms stood on end. Mark knew he couldn't stay in that room. He needed to take a breath and relax a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He took his cell phone and put it in the front pocket of his pants, so he had an excuse to somehow accommodate the obvious erection he had. He gave Yugyeom some quick excuse, telling him that the recording was perfect and he ran out of the suffocating room.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately the corridor was empty as it was already after eleven o'clock at night. It seemed like they were the last ones left on that floor, so he was able to take a great breath of fresh air. He still felt feverish, almost like if he had caught a sudden cold and he needed to splash water on his face and relax before he could return to the recording room. He still had to help Yugyeom monitor the episode for correct editing.</p><p> </p><p>              The bathroom on the floor was empty, almost even a little spooky, because not a single noise was heard. The white lights, coupled with the white cubicles and floor made it look kind of creepy..</p><p> </p><p>              He approached the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He took a couple paper towels to dry his face. His erection was still painfully hard, waiting for some kind of release, but obviously that couldn't happen. At least not yet because he had to wait until getting home. However, just thinking that he was going to masturbate gloriously remembering the way Jinyoung moaned against the microphone made his skin crawl again and Mark felt a little pre-cum stain his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>              “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, resting his hands on the sink. He dropped his head between his shoulders, and inhaled deeply several times, trying to clear his mind as he heard the hum of the air conditioning above him.</p><p> </p><p>              The bathroom door slammed open, making him wince. His heart started racing, but now with fright. He thought he was totally alone in that place.</p><p> </p><p>              To his misfortune (or maybe not so much?) it was Jinyoung who came in. He stared at Mark, his thick lips forming a perfect o, evidently also surprised to have seen him there. He stopped in his tracks, jacket in his hands, which he immediately placed to cover his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>              <em>Shit</em>, Mark didn't need any of that, not right now, not even when there was obvious sexual tension between them.</p><p> </p><p>              “Sorry for scaring you, I thought there was no one here.” Jinyoung said, trying to smile at him. But what came out was somewhat a nervous grimace. It was evident that he was trying to act normal in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>              “Don't worry, I also thought I was alone,” Mark replied. He clasped his hands together and started playing with his thumbs nervously. “But I'm leaving, I understand that you idols don't like to use the toilet in the company of someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark immediately wanted to hit his head against the wall. Where had been the seductive boy that he used to be?</p><p> </p><p>                “Oh no, I'm leaving anyway, I just wanted to come and check my appearance a little before I left. My manager already brought my car.” Jinyoung answered, tightening the corners of his lips in a smile again, but the absence of wrinkles at the corners of his eyes told him that this was forced.</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh, okay,” Mark said as he turned on the water and washed his hands, “go ahead.” He tried not to see how Jinyoung combed his dark hair next to him, his nose flooding with the intoxicating smell of his cologne.</p><p> </p><p>Had he always used that cologne? It was not the first time they had been so close, but Mark had never noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>              Jinyoung tucked his shirt, pulling his pants a bit higher on his hips. Mark had never seen him up close with his stage wardrobe, and the coordinators definitely knew how to dress him to favor him a lot, not that his everyday clothes were bad, but it was obvious that his costumes were designed specifically to mark all the muscles in his body, outline his narrow waist and highlight his long legs, not to mention how the pants hugged his hips tightly, making his butt look perkier and firmer. Mark couldn’t help it, but his mouth watered and his stomach turned into knots imagining how his wonderful ass would feel under his fingers as he kneaded on the muscle.</p><p> </p><p>              <em>Shit</em>, Mark had once again stared longer than he should, in places where he shouldn't. And most likely Jinyoung had noticed. He had to ignore the almost kiss they had given each other last time and pretend there was no attraction between them, even though there obviously was.</p><p> </p><p>              Mark forced himself to look away from how Jinyoung flexed his arms when he brushed his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Jinyoung,” Mark sighed. Is it that he did not know what that inoffensive action  caused him?</p><p> </p><p>              Without waiting for any response, he turned around and started to leave, thinking of running out immediately and taking the first taxi he saw to go home so he could finally attend to his current carnal needs. But a strong hand grabbed him by the wrist to immediately pull in. Mark felt the force in his arms, as he crashed into a hard chest, his lips landing on Jinyoung’s with precision.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips collided with so much force that they tasted the metallic tinge of blood, and yet none of them cared. </p><p>Jinyoung took Mark by the cheeks, kissing him almost a little desperately, his thick lips perfectly molding to the older's and moving rhythmically with passion and desire. Mark, for his part, wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, his large hands extending to his back and pulling the other tightly towards him. He hugged Jinyoung tightly, as if he were afraid that if he didn't squeeze him enough he would slip out of his arms and vanish into smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung tentatively touched the other's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, hoping that the older one would give him permission, which Mark immediately granted. Mark pressed intently against him. His tongue slipped into Jinyoung’s mouth, joining his tongue in an endless sensual dance. It was so perfect that it seemed like they had been practicing for years.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's hands left his cheeks and moved to his hair, entangling the brown bristles in his fingers and pulling them slightly, his hip rubbing unconsciously against the others. Mark, upon feeling the hardened manhood against his, let out the loudest moan that he could muster. It was muffled by Jinyoung’s lips, who, upon hearing that sound, sighed against his mouth, repeating that undulating movement against Mark’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>The situation got completely out of control, the kiss getting so uncoordinated. Mark pushed Jinyoung until he bumped against the wall, or a cubicle, God knows what it had been, Mark only knew that he could press against him and leaned more into the kiss, or that his hands could roam all over Jinyoung’s body. He caressed those big arms and that strong chest, then his hands went down Jinyoung’s waist, feeling the lines of the muscles under his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung was more agile and direct, his hands immediately reaching to lift Mark’s shirt, making him hiss a little at the coldness of Jinyoung’s hands. But the touch immediately turned into fire, fire that began to burn his entire body, starting exactly with all the places that Jinyoung passed his hands, tracing imaginary lines on his abdomen, reaching the waistband of his pants and slipping his fingers very smoothly, making Mark tremble in sheer desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark… ”Jinyoung moaned.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken a brief moment to breathe, Mark deciding this time to go for Jinyoung’s neck instead of his lips, and inhaling with more force the scent of his cologne. The scent there was more powerful and heady, Jinyoung lolled his head to the side, giving Mark more space as he lifted his right leg to wrap around the older’s slender hips, making their intimacies come together, obviously wanting to show the Mark how affected he was by his caresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Mark…”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go,” Mark said hoarsely, wanting to stop, however his hands continued their way south, clinging tightly to the other's ass, growling under his breath at the feel of the soft flesh against his fingers. “We need to go now,” he said more firmly, but neither of them moved to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Jinyoung brought his hands to the other's belt, undoing the buckle with ease and immediately slipping his hand into Mark’s underwear. Jinyoung unashamedly gripped Mark’s throbbing cock and all he could do was moan in response as the younger squeezed him. Mark began to move his hips against Jinyoung’s hand, finding a rhythm he was comfortable in, mouth open and gasping at the warm touch.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to get out of there before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Mark purred, still moving his hips against Jinyoung's hand. He was adjusting to the rhythm of Jinyoung’s wrist moving up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let's go…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't,” Jinyoung groaned, squeezing the tip. “It's too obvious that I'm hard and I don't think it's possible for me to be able to walk a whole fucking building to get to my car without showing everyone my boner.” Jinyoung hissed as he played with the slit, making Mark’s leg shake.</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm sure you're about to explode.” He whispered against Mark’s lips, again moving his hand gently, concentrating on the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Mark moaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Let me suck you…” Jinyoung ran his tongue sensually against the other’s lips and Mark almost felt he could melt right there. He never imagined Jinyoung could be this sensual and lustful. “Let me suck you and then we go home so you can fuck me good…” Jinyoung purred.</p><p> </p><p>Mark did not know where he got the strength for both of them to get into the cubicle at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness that the cubicles had tall doors. It was perfect for the occasion as it covered them completely.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung wasted no time throwing Mark against one of the walls with a little more force than anticipated, causing the older one to bump painfully against something. But he didn’t care much about that when he saw Jinyoung push his pants and underwear down with agility, letting them drop in a crumpled heap on the floor. Mark could see how Jinyoung's eyes gleamed, pupils dilated with lust, as he saw his cock stand proudly between his legs. Maybe Mark wasn't the biggest but his cock was perfect in Jinyoung’s eyes. It was just the right size and thickness, all pink and pretty, with the veins engorged in the shaft, and his pubic hair perfectly trimmed.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung pumped it a few times, slowly dropping to his knees before starting to suck on the tip, wrapping his warm mouth carefully around it, swallowing. Every time he moved his head a little more, he coated everything with saliva. He pulled the penis out of his mouth with a slight pop and jerked Mark off again, steadily increasing the pace. Jinyoung glanced up to see Mark with a slight grimace on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It could be said that he had known Jinyoung for a short time, however, from the little he had seen of Jinyoung, Mark thought he seemed too proper, with manners and exceptional chivalry. Jinyoung was also very dedicated in his work, but was humorous and had innocence in him.</p><p> </p><p>That Jinyoung that Mark thought he knew had nothing to do with the Jinyoung who was kneeling in front of him, lewdly licking the soft spot under his balls, near his perineum. It almost made Mark see stars with how good it was.</p><p> </p><p>Mark felt Jinyoung’s hunger as he slobbered all over his dick. He swallowed everything in one go, his nose brushing against his pubic hair, feeling the tip bump into his uvula. Mark was drunk from the heat surrounding him and the dirty sounds Jinyoung let out made Mark’s nerve endings even more sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>It was so perfect that it seemed even unreal.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Jinyoungie!” Mark moaned. He gripped a handful of the soft dark hair on top of the younger’s head, and moved his hips slowly into the other's mouth, feeling his cock go deeper into Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung didn't complain, and just flicked his eyes upward.  His right hand snaked down to his own crotch to release his dripping erection from the prison of his tight pants, stroking it to the same rhythm as his mouth, his left hand pumping in time as he moved his head up and down Mark’s cock. Sometimes he sucked in the entire length into his mouth, and went back up until the tip just to suck on it hard enough. His tongue undulating against it, only to later pull it out to smirk at Mark before taking everything back in to the base. He bobbed his head in short, fast movements, concentrating more on Mark being able to feel his glans go far beyond what was imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing a rather loud moan from Jinyoung, Mark had that familiar sensation of all the blood rushing into his dick, signifying his imminent release. Although he knew it was going to be one of the best orgasms in his entire life, he didn't want it to end so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... Ah... Jinyoung, wait... I'm going to…” Mark gasped, trying to stop the actor, who had his eyes tightly closed, expression of pleasure visible on his face, showing no signs of stopping.</p><p> </p><p> “Shit! Baby…” Mark closed his eyes, leaning with both hands on the wall to support himself as he threw his head back, his ragged breath catching and feeling all the blood suddenly rush downwards. Mark had enough sanity to push Jinyoung away before he spilled his hot seed into the other's mouth. But, it only resulted in streaks of white landing on Jinyoung’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I'm sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, I like swallowing when it’s sweet, like yours.” Jinyoung replied, breathing deeply as he tried to control it.  He gave Mark’s dick a few licks catching any trace of semen from it before gathering the little that had fallen on his cheeks and licking it slowly, too devious for Mark, who definitely did not expect such a lewd display. </p><p> </p><p>“Delicious” Jinyoung gave him a smile that was too much for him. Mark no longer knew if his legs were still shaking from post-orgasm or from the smile itself and the intense desire to be able to enjoy Jinyoung completely.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung stood up carefully, helping Mark to adjust his clothes, breathing very heavily and not being able to take his eyes off the other's lips. Both were quiet for a moment, not seeing the need for words.</p><p> </p><p>When they were both decent enough to go out in public, Jinyoung kissed the other with unbridled passion, taking a few moments to enjoy Mark’s lips, requiring all his mental will to be able to stop. Jinyoung took hold of Mark’s hand as they left the bathroom together.</p><p> </p><p>Mark thought for a moment that Jinyoung was going to let go of his hand once they were outside but he held him firmly, walking quickly through the corridors of the building until they reached the underground parking lot. They quickly located a car with fully tinted windows, and Jinyoung motioned for Mark to get in.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you afraid of Dispatch or stalking fans?” Mark asked, taking a seat in the luxurious and completely clean interior.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody knows that I have this schedule today. Besides, how strange would it be for a friend to invite me to his apartment?” Jinyoung asked, starting the engine and giving him a knowing smile. Mark raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry for the abrupt news, but I prefer it to be your house to mine, there may be a little more people around and aware of my house and, well…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying that I don't have fans outside my apartment waiting for me?” Mark asked, still looking at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow, but Jinyoung just returned a serious look “Just... just drive, okay?” Mark said, hiding his smile, but upon hearing Jinyoung's mocking smile, which was music to his ears, Mark’s annoyance dissipated and only made him pull the other in so he could kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>At first it was slow, still being able to feel Jinyoung smile against his lips, but as the seconds passed, the kiss deepened, and Mark's tongue licked Jinyoung’s lip only before he entered his mouth completely, meeting Jinyoung’s tongue, savoring and delighting in the taste of his mouth and the softness of his lips. Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Mark’s neck and tried to stick closer to him, emitting a soft moan, triggering for things to get out of control.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, hands began to roam each other’s body, the touches uncoordinated and urgent. Their kiss was just as urgent and needy. And soon, buttons were opened, and cold hands disappeared inside someone’s underwear, the other moaning to the feeling of a hot and heavy erection against their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's erection was definitely everything Mark could ask for, it had an adequate thickness, its pink and swollen tip dripping with pre-cum. Mark could take him in those moments, especially watching the frenzy with the which Jinyoung moved his hips against his hand, moaning wantonly in his ear. Jinyoung licked the lobe of Mark’s ear and caught the earrings between his teeth, nibbling gently. If his face was beautiful, then it was even more so plagued by pleasure. Mark couldn't wait a moment longer to admire him in his glorious nakedness, being brought to climax with just his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive, just fucking drive.” Mark growled biting his lips with more force than desired. Jinyoung had moaned beautifully and he was sure those moans were going to be his undoing.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung parted from him with too much willpower. He swept his hair back and, after giving Mark one last smile, they both set off.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door had closed behind them, they were immediately on each other, kissing sloppily. As they tried to move down the hall, Mark immediately took off Jinyoung’s jacket, while the other was busy unbuttoning his pants, even though this would mean, most likely, hitting his face on the floor in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>Mark took a quick look at the apartment. It wasn't too messy, but there were several dirty dishes in the sink, the remains of his solitary dinner from the night before still on the table. If he remembered correctly, his room had clothes scattered all over the place, his bed totally unattended, and that he had also not changed his sheets in a long time. He also remembered he had left the tissues he had used the night before to clean himself after imagining Jinyoung by his computer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung got rid of Jinyoung’s shirt and when he saw  his perfect toned abs, Mark forgot every imperfect detail of his apartment, that single sight was enough to abandon all thoughts that were not Jinyoung. He was a work of art and deserved all of Mark’s attention, and he was definitely about to give him his undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>Hungrily, Mark approached Jinyoung again, one of his hands running over his abs, up the midline of his abdomen until it reached his neck, drawing him to his lips once more, feeling Jinyoung’s hand also getting rid off Mark’s shirt, in order to keep up with him, Mark pushing him and guiding him towards his bedroom, by the time they got there they were only wearing their underwear.</p><p> </p><p>They both rolled around the bed for a long time, taking turns kissing and caressing each other. Sometimes the kisses were calm, causing them to sigh against each other's lips, stroking their hair, running their hands gently over their bodies, outlining each line of each muscle and reaching every possible corner. Other times the kisses were more passionate and lustful, he didn't even know if they could be called kisses because sometimes they only used their tongues to explore each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung at one point straddled Mark, leaving a long line of wet kisses from the skin below his ear, placing special emphasis on each of his tattoos, giggling when the kisses he left on the tattoo on his inner arm tickled him, laughing at his disgruntled face when he discovered the happy face that he had tattooed on one of his knees. But he didn't comment more on it and instead dedicated himself to going down on him once more. There was going to be more time after to ask him about each one of his tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's mouth was even more masterful than when they were in the company bathroom. Mark tangled his fingers in Jinyoung’s soft hair but this time Mark stopped him before he could finish. He didn't want to have finished twice when he hadn't even dedicated himself to pleasure Jinyoung totally, so he stopped him, causing him to take his dick out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung shot him a reproachful look when he laid down beside him, taking Mark's right hand and bringing it to his mouth to sucking three of his fingers into his mouth, covering them perfectly with his saliva. Once they were lubricated to his liking, he guided them to his entrance, looking at Mark with intensity, his body trembling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Mark kissed his lips again, damn, he had become addicted to those lips in such a short time as his index finger pressed against his entrance, pushing it inside just a little, feeling Jinyoung’s entire body tense at the touch for just a few moments. Mark’s lips were reassuring, so he immediately relaxed in his arms, but his ragged, obviously uncomfortable breathing gave him away that he hadn't done any of this for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>Mark instructed him to stay facedown while he retrieved the lube from the bottom of his drawer together with a pair of condoms.</p><p> </p><p>Mark massaged Jinyoung’s broad back, listening to him sigh and hug a pillow tightly. Mark’s hands were replaced by his lips, leaving a line of kisses and bites along the length of his back, paying special attention to those points where Jinyoung let out louder sighs, leaving reddish marks in those areas.  He went lower and lower until he reached Jinyoung’s perfect round butt, taking it between his hands and kneading on the soft but firm flesh, not resisting his impulses and gently biting one of the cheeks. Mark grazed across Jinyoung’s hole with his lubed fingers, barely touching. After much teasing, he inserted hisi ndex finger until the first kuckle. He urged Jinyoung to get more comfortable on the bed, spreading his legs so that he could bury his face into his ass as his fingers did its job.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's reaction was instantaneous. His whole body trembled as his hands clutched the sheets tightly. The pillow did little to stifle the moans that began to spill out from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Mark…” Jinyoung sighed, his face was totally flushed and Mark felt his legs tremble.  Mark has barely inserted his tongue into the tight ring of muscles, when he suctioned his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't remember this feeling good, it's usually just... uncomfortable” Jinyoung moaned again and Mark smiled against his skin before pushing his tongue deeper into his entrance. “Or maybe I just had bad sex all along... or you are a god or something…”</p><p> </p><p>“That's because you deserve the best, baby.” Mark told him as he withdrew his face and  inserted his middle and index fingers carefully. Jinyoung’s insides immediately sucked him in, too eager.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are the best, you only deserve the best.” Mark whispered, beginning to move his fingers slowly inside of Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Although the two were too affected and in need of consummating the act,, still both waited patiently for Mark to finish preparing Jinyoung. Those minutes seemed so long, but no less pleasant for that. Mark left kisses all over his body and at a certain moment he turned him sideways so he could jerk him off, but Jinyoung had to ask him to stop several times, because when the fingers inside him began to hit his prostate, it became too difficult to hold off his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Let it go…” Mark whispered after Jinyoung urgently touched his arm, his face reddening even more as he tried not to come, his body contracting against it.</p><p> </p><p>“I will still make you feel very good, let it go…” Mark said again, arching his fingers in a certain way so that they drove Jinyoung crazy with pleasure. And this time, Jinyoung no longer held back and just let the intense orgasm envelop him, spilling everything on the sheets, his body convulsing in pleasure, with Mark still stroking his prostate and praising him for enjoying his touch so much.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner did Jinyoung recover from his orgasm when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Mark was putting on a condom then covering his erection with lube, so that he could finally fuck Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest somehow managed to regain his energy, kneeling on the bed and looking at Mark expectantly. Jinyoung pushed Mark down, straddling him and keeping his hands on his chest to steady himself, Mark taking him by the hips and guiding his own erection toward his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung never broke eye contact with Mark as he slid his cock into his tight entrance, grimacing first before he felt the pleasure mix in with the pain.</p><p> </p><p>If it had been for Mark, he would have buried himself to the hilt with a one thrust, marveling at the way Jinyoung’s walls engulfed his aching erection, surrounding him with heat. But Jinyoung carried his own rhythm and he moved slowly, going down gradually before coming up again, repeating it with a gentle swing of the hips. It drove Mark crazy, and he expressed his frustration by squeezing Jinyoung’s butt, letting out quiet growls that harmonized with the soft moans that Jinyoung let out.</p><p> </p><p>Once Mark was all the way in, Jinyoung closed his eyes for a few moments, leaning hard on Mark's chest, moving his hips in circles, inhaling air in large quantities, getting more used to the way his thick cock was making its way into him. Mark waited patiently, admiring every inch of Jinyoung's perfect face before his hands roamed the other’s body, caressing his toned abs, thick thighs before settling on Jinyoung’s unattended cock..</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung by itself was a work of art, but in that intimate moment, he was almost heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes Mark thrusted slightly and Jinyoung exhaled a ragged groan before dropping his body little by little. Resting his hands on the head of the bed, Mark sat up a little more on the pillows. He slid his hips out a few inches and pushed back in with a little force, feeling how Jinyoung's walls enveloped him with too much heat. The most beautiful moans that Mark had ever heard began to spill from the younger’s mouth as their hips increased the rhythm until the only thing that was heard in the room was the sound of their skins snapping against each other, together with the gasps and moans and the wet sound of the lube making it easy for Mark to move so deftly.</p><p> </p><p>Mark fully sat up after a while, dragging Jinyoung to the edge of the bed, who continued to straddle him, being the one who was riding him, controlling the pace to his own liking, Mark's hands firmly placed on his butt or surrounding his waist with a tight embrace. Jinyoung’s hands were tangled tightly in his hair, pulling it harshly, but Mark could hardly notice it, as he was more distracted in kissing Jinyoung's thick lips incessantly, choking all the moans and intelligible words that came out of their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Hours, days, even years could have passed and neither of them could have noticed, it seemed that time had become something non-existent while they were in each other’s arms. The only thing Mark wanted was to continue enjoying Jinyoung, to continue making him feel good, delighting in the way his body responded to his caresses.</p><p> </p><p>With this only Mark confirmed it, Jinyoung was perfect, in those moments there was nothing of his previous prejudice, Jinyoung had definitely shut his mouth, proving himself as an excellent actor, singer, musician and person. He didn't know if it was due to the torrent of endorphins running through their bodies at those times or because in fact, he had really had too long without feeling any connection of this type with someone else, or at least, he had never felt a connection as strong as he was feeling with Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Jinyoung ended up on all fours, his back perfectly arched and his ass pushed up, giving Mark a wonderful view of himself and the way his cock disappeared inside Jinyoung. Every now and then the other pushed his hips towards Mark, pushing himself at his own pace, for his own pleasure. But since his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated, Mark helped him up, embracing him to get even closer to him as possible. Jinyoung dropped his head on one of Mark's shoulders, eyes tightly closed and mouth parted, panting incessantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... ah... Hyung... Hyung…” Jinyoung moaned over and over again, and, after one last loud moan, Jinyoung came, his body plunging into strong tremors, head spinning from the sheer intoxication of his release. His eyes tearing a little, moaning nonstop and repeating Mark's name over and over between his lips. His seed spilled down the swollen tip of his untouched cock.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of his walls pressing against his dick was too much for Mark, who still couldn't help but admire how perfect Jinyoung was, especially as he reached the long-awaited climax, his hands gripping Jinyoung tightly, pleasure fueled by the expression on Jinyoung’s face, the sound of his moans and the neediness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Mark followed Jinyoung in his orgasm, and all he could do was hug him even tighter, spilling all his seed into the condom, seeing white. He could feel how Jinyoung shuddered again, his body being completely lax in Mark's arms. Everything seemed to indicate that he had had a dry orgasm, very close to the first, leaving his body in a magical state full of endorphins, his legs shaking and his breathing fast.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them moved or said anything for so long. Mark rested his forehead on Jinyoung's shoulder, listening to his heart in his ears and taking deep breaths, trying to calm his own heart and getting drunk on the smell of Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Once they both rode out their orgasms, Mark pulled out from Jinyoung, who groaned softly feeling the friction. Mark disposed the condom before he collapsed between the pillows. Jinyoung imitated him, seeking the warmth of his body immediately. His eyelids started drooping, sleep gradually conquering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay over?” Jinyoung asked in a thick voice, hugging the other’s slim body tighter and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Mark in turn wrapped one of his arms around his back, caressing his skin with calming slowness.</p><p> </p><p>“You are more than welcome,” Mark said, drawing him closer to him and seeking his lips, kissing him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It had been too long since he had enjoyed those relaxing moments after sex, because usually, his partners would stare at their cell phone for a few moments before getting up and leaving. In short, Mark missed these intimate moments.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung's breathing became slower before it evened out. When the singer finally fell asleep, Mark followed, lulled by the soothing sound of Jinyoung’s breathing.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>A rather annoying sound ripped Mark out of his dreams. Next to him, Jinyoung  startled, pausing in bed for several seconds until he seemed to understand that that sound was his cell phone ringing, and it had to be Jinyoung's, as Mark didn't remember having JJ Project's song “Icarus” as a ringtone.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung said with an exceptionally husky morning voice. Mark grunted and reached to take his cell phone from the nightstand. It was four in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, fuck, shit…” Jinyoung continued mumbling as he stood up, tripping over something on the floor and stumbling forward until he found his pants lying somewhere in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Yes... yes…” Mark heard him whisper, his morning voice was too sexy. “I know... at 5... don’t pick me up! I'm not at home, I’m with... my parents…” Mark heard Jinyoung slapping his forehead at how stupid his excuse was “Yes, I’ll meet you in the salon…”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung stifled a yawn and Mark felt the mattress sink under the weight of the singer “Yes, bye.” Jinyoung ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are they calling you at 4 in the morning?” Mark growled, sitting up a little to  observe Jinyoung who saw one of his socks on the floor with a lost expression, evidently not fully awake yet,  his hair was messy and his body full of marks from the night before. Mark didn't even remember having been so wild with his bites; evidently he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, idol life, we have to start recording our songs... or something like that, I can’t remember my schedule right now.” Jinyoung sighed, laying back on the bed once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good morning to you too,” Mark yawned. He leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on Jinyoung's lips, who chased after him so he could deepen it. Their lips lingered on each other’s for several minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, good morning,” Mark sighed, feeling a familiar tingling in his lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go, I must be at the beauty parlor at five o'clock and I still have to get home to shower and get clean clothes.” Jinyoung sighed heavily, having no willpower to stand up in all his glorious nakedness.</p><p> </p><p>“You can shower here and I can lend you some clothes. All my clothes are oversized, so they may fit you.” Mark told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? It doesn't bother you?” Jinyoung asked as he loaded his arms with the clothes he rescued from all corners of the room. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no problem, take all the time you need. Let me show you where it is.” Mark stood up. “It's better than you wasting time going to your house. Come, it’s at the end of the corridor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark indicated the way, following him closely in case that he had some trouble with the shower, or that he may need someone to wash his back.</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later than planned, or at least what Jinyoung had planned, Mark was in the kitchen, his hair still damp, pouring out a fresh cup of coffee so that Jinyoung could take to work while listening to him somewhere in the other room, answering the phone in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, yes, oh my God, I had never overslept before and in the day I do, you don't forgive me a bit, shit” he heard him say, Mark had never heard him curse so much, or at least not when he didn't had his cock up his inside him, fucking him mercilessly. “Damn it, Jaebeom is always late and nobody complains about him, I'm on my way, stop bothering me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung appeared in the kitchen wearing a white shirt from Mark, together with the first set of sweatpants he found in a drawer. The shadow of his beard that Mark found so attractive noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, wake up a little and have energy, you’re going to need it.” He handed him the coffee, which he poured in a to-go cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Jinyoung smiled at him, momentarily forgetting that he was already late. “Thank you very much, seriously... for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung leaned over to kiss Mark slowly, again forgetting that he must leave and that he had already wasted 45 precious minutes in the shower, but making love in the morning under the hot stream of water was the perfect way to start the day.</p><p> </p><p>“See you at the recording? I don't want you lowering your level of performance just because you have earned my seal of approval.” Mark said, walking him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you give everyone this stamp of approval?” Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the first time I actually approve someone, especially someone as famous as you, but I’m pretty sure no one will be as perfect as you, ever.” Mark said, staring at him intently. It may be too soon to talk about a relationship, but he was really interested in seeing Jinyoung. ”I hope we can continue seeing each other in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, in that case I think then I'll do it even more eagerly,” Jinyoung smiled seductively. “After all, the book hasn't ended and if I remember correctly there’s still another bunch of sex scenes because you were horny while writing it. And also the love confession, which is truly important.” Jinyoung winked at Mark before putting on his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later then, Writer Tuan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll wait not so patiently to see you again, Park Jinyoung. Mark said, smiling stupidly, resisting kissing him once more, knowing he had to go. But if it were up to him, he would stay with him all day, getting inspired for his next book, for he had found his muse and he needed no one else.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't let me down.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>